Don't Jump
by 4485
Summary: song fic, woo! This didn't work with the miliraty talent show. please dont kill me. song: Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. Suggestive yaoi. Please enjoy.


Sirens were everywhere. But to Edward Elric, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating, and the footsteps of him and the person behind him. They were in a chase, Ed trying to get away.

"Fullmetal!" The man behind him yelled, but the boy just blew him off and turned the corner. "Stop!"

Ed knew that the man was getting tired. Sitting behind a desk really puts one out of shape. The door in front of him was flung open, and the blond started climbing the stairs. Technically, he could've transmuted the stairs, but he couldn't find enough time.

"Will.." He screamed, looking over his shoulder. "You..." The brunette behind him was gaining. "Leave..." How on earth could he be going so fast? "Me.." One more flight of stairs was the only thing between Ed and the top of the building. "Alone!?"

"Fullmetal, wait!" Colonel Mustang pushed himself a little farther forward, and grasped the boy's wrist.

"Let me go, damnit!"

"No! What the hell is going through your head!?"

"..._On the top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm..._" The boy sang, trying to break free. "_I say your name in silence..._"

"_But you don't want to hear it right now._" Mustang whispered, knowing the song that the boy was singing. "_The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down._"

"_Each one a promise..._"

"_Of everything you never found..._" The tall man looked into Ed's eyes, trying to convince him. The boy finally slipped out of grip, and dashed for the roof. The brunette followed him, slower. "_I scream into the night for you.. Don't make it true, Don't Jump._"

Ed stopped on the very edge of the building, about to tip forward.

"_The lights will not guide you through,_" Screamed the boy, listening to all the commotion underneath him, down on the ground.

"_They're decieving you, Don't Jump._" Mustang knew that, if given the chance, the kid would take the next step. "_Don't let memories go,_"

"O_f me and you..._" They sung together.

"_The world is down there, out of view._" The brunette stated, coming right behind the boy. It then occurred to the blond that Mustang was doing most of the singing. "_Please don't jump..._"

They stared at each other for a moment, before Mustang opened his mouth again. "_You open your eyes, but you can't remember what for_." He linked his hand with the blond's. "_The snow falls quietly, you just can't feel it no more._"

"_Somewhere out there.._" The blond started, but had to stop, trying to blink back tears.

"_You lost yourself in your pain, You dream of the end,_" Mustang took over.

"_To start all over again..._" They sang together.

"_I scream into the night for you,_" The brunette's mind was flashing over everything that they've ever done together. The fight in front of everyone, the missions they've gone on, all the research session. He found it difficult to believe that Ed just wanted to give that up. "_Don't make it true, Don't Jump._" The brunette remembered how, at one point, the blond said that he 'cherished every minute together.' "_The lights will not guide you through, they're decieving you. Don't Jump._"

"Colonel..." The boy whispered.

"_Don't let memories go, of me and you, the world is down there out of view... Please don't jump, Don't Jump._"

"_I don't know how long... I can hold you so strong... I don't know how long..._" The blond sang, tears running down his face. He removed his hand from the other's, who stared down at him, like the most beautiful thing in the world was trying to leave.

"_Just take my hand, Give it a chance, Don't Jump._" With that, the small boy pushed himself forward, off the edge. Mustang watched him, falling to his knees. "_I scream into the night for you... Don't make it true, Don't Jump... The lights will not guide you through, they're decieving you... Don't Jump.._" As Ed hit the ground, the brunette let a solitary tear run down his face. "_Don't let memories go, of me and you, __the world is down there, out of view.... Please don't jump, Don't Jump.._" With all the energy he could muster, the man stood up, raised his arms, and sang two last lines. "_And if all that can't hold you back..._"

He fell forward. "_I'll jump for you..._"


End file.
